Father's love
by All Things Unholy
Summary: Lily died. James shows his love to his son. INCEST. SLASH. PEDOPHILIC. Rating MA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Warning 2 **(1st was in the summary): - If you are offended then visit my profile.

Halloween, 1981

James came in bustling in his; he had been celebrating Halloween with Sirius a pub nearby under polyjuice potion. He was going mad being locked up in his house with nothing to do. All the liquor that he had downed evaporated from his body as he saw the scene that greeted him at his house.

The door was barely hanging by its hinges; the walls surrounding it were blackened by the effect of the curse that had hit the door. James' mind caught up quickly what this meant but all his mind could worry about was his wife and his son.

He ran inside searching and hoping desperately that his wife and son were all right but with every step he was losing hope that he had barely holding. He checked the ground floor but finding nothing, he ran up to Harry's nursery.

The sight caused James to drop on his knees. His wife lay dead on the floor as if asleep. His son was lying not too far from there. A dark cloak lay near the entrance of the door near James' feet. James could not comprehend what had happened; his brain was still trying to process the information that his family was now dead. He was shaken out of his still mind by the shrill voice of an infant's cry. James looked up and his gaze fell on Harry who was crying in his crib.

Slowly James raised himself and forced his feet to move forward. He reached Harry and stared at the crying infant for a moment that had his eyes closed and his face scrunched. Harry as if sensing his father, opened his eyes to look at his father.

Those eyes, those green vibrant eyes, those eyes that belonged to his lovely wife, stared back at him. In that moment James did not see his son but all he saw were his wife's eyes staring back at him.

James lowered himself and scooped the crying infant in his hands. James stared at his son for some more time and then pressed him against his chest. "Daddy's going to look after you, son."

James then brought the infant so that Harry was facing James. "Daddy loves you, Harry." James kissed the child's forehead. "Daddy loves you son." James then proceeded to kiss the child's cheek. "Daddy loves you so, so much." James then kissed the child on lips and gave Harry his first of the many father son kisses.

HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP

1985

A five year old Harry came in the house running, his clothes dirty. Mud covered his pants, especially near the edges, ankles, and knees. "Da! Da!" the child cried out for his father in obvious joy.

"What is it Harry?" came a questioning voice from somewhere inside the house. The voice was followed by the man himself, who had been called by the child.

"Look what mess you have created." The man said with obvious disapproval. "You need a bath." The man continued with a sadistic glee. The child scrunched his face in distaste but said nothing. James then picked his son and proceeded to rake him towards the bathroom.

James opened the tap to fill the bath tub and then threw in some salts for the bath. James then proceeded to strip himself and removed all his clothes. He then did the same to Harry and removed his clothes too.

Soon both the father and son were standing naked as the day they were born. James eyed the form of son as he appreciated it. The only difference between the father and son besides the size difference was that the father's cock was hard as he eyed his son hungrily but the child's cock was small as it should be.

James then went and sat in the tub and motioned for Harry to come in too. Harry came in the tub, eyeing the water warily. When the child was inside the tub, James picked his son and put him in his lap such that James' cock was laying flat against his son's ass.

"So what were you telling me?" James asked the child, trying to distract the child. It was all the initiation Harry needed as he began telling his father all about his day at the speed of a mile a minute. James listened to his son and hummed and grunted at appropriate places, as he bathes his son.

When James had bathed Harry and Harry had finished his story, James picked up the child again. James then repositioned himself so that he was half lying in the tub. James then put Harry back again such that James' cock was presses between his body and his son's ass. "You know that your daddy loves you right?" James asked his son. Harry only nodded as he shifted to make himself comfortable on his father's cock. He squirmed till both his ass cheeks were on the either side of James' cock and Harry's ass hole was rubbing against James' hard shaft.

James moaned in pleasure as Harry adjusted himself. He then bent forward and kissed Harry squrly on the lips. James kissed Harry lightly at first but slowly he began to increase the intensity of the kisses until he was full on snogging his son. "Open your mouth." James ordered between the hot breaths and pants which harry followed.

James thrust his tongue down Harry's throat and took n everything Harry's mouth had to offer. Then slowly James begen moving don and started kissing Harry's neck. "Move son, move your hips." James ordered again and Harry followed the orders again without questioning. Harry moved his butt with practiced precision and rubbed his ass on his father's cock. James moaned in pleasure as he held the sided of the tub tightly.

Harry continued rubbing his ass, the soft, soft ass cheeks that rubbed James cock sideways all along its length. The tight puckered hole that rubbed itself against James' cock sent psalms of pleasure throughout James body. James moaned again but this time he moaned Harry's name. "Ah…Ha… harry."

Hearing his father take his name, Harry increased the pace and the result were instantaneous. "Yes son… move faster… fuck."

Hearing the encouragement, Harry started rubbing his hole against his father's cock even tighter and increased his speed even more. "Fuck this Harry… fuck you father… yes son…. Fuck your father." James moaned as he climaxed and cummed all over Harry's ass. "Daddy loves you son."

"I love you too Daddy." Came a reply from a panting 5 year old.

HPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJPHPJP

Next chapter a blowjob and then all the way at ages 11, 13 and 15.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to two of my reviewers; both of them were not logged in but signed their reviews as **Ayuf** and **Another Guest**, you know who you are. Thank you for your support, it means a lot.

FLFLFLFLFLFL

A sad pair of eyes watched the letter that the man held in his hand. It was a letter that he had been dreading for quite some time now. This single letter would take his Harry away from him. It would take his son away from him to a place where they teach Merlin knows what awful things. Things like father and son interaction like theirs was wrong.

James could not bear if they took his Harry away from him. Then who would look at him with those beautiful green eyes, Lily's eyes? What if after his Harry came back from that place and he does not love his daddy anymore? What if his son would not want to have the little father son bonding that they did every so often?

But before James could do anything about the letter, a very exited 11 year old came in the dining room, bouncing on his feet. It was his birthday and today his Hogwarts letter was suppose to arrive. He had been barely able to sleep with all the giddiness that had been accumulated in him. All the dreams of enchanted roofs, moving stairs, giant squids, talking ghosts and many other things kept coming back to him; thus effectively keeping him away from sleep.

A little squeal erupted from the recently turned 11 year old as he saw the letter in his father's hand. The bounce in his steps doubled as he came to running to his daddy. He then snatched the letter from his father's hand and started reading it. Finally after being satisfied that it was indeed his Hogwarts letter little Harry looked up to see his father. What he saw instantly caused the giant smile to leave his face.

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you so sad?" Harry asked, concern etched in his voice as he noticed his father's sad and forlorn expression.

James said nothing for a moment and just examined the exited 11 year old in front of him. Finally, after eyeing Harry for some while, James said, "Are you really so happy that you are going away from your daddy?"

Harry was still a child but yet he was stunned. He started strutting, "I…I…d..."

James did not give Harry a chance to continue, "I don't know what I did wrong with you Harry? I just don't know. I did everything that you asked. I loved you Harry. I ready did. I still do. I love you Harry."

Harry gaped like a fish without water for a few moments and just stared at his father. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, he really did. It was the place his father met his friends and also his mother. It was a memorial of all the good times that his father had with his friends and his mother, especially his mother.

"I… I won't go, if you don't want me to daddy. I love you too. Please don't say such things. Please don't be sad." Harry begged his father and stared at him with those brilliant green eyes.

'_Lilly' _thoughtJames as Harry stared at him his mother's eyes. "Y…you would do that for me Harry?" James said as he did a mental dance.

"I love you daddy. I won't go if you don't want me too." Harry repeated his earlier words, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh Harry!" James said as he smiled at him and scooped Harry and his arms. "I love you too." James repeated again as he pressed Harry tightly against his chest. "I love you so much." James then kissed Harry on the lips and sucked on his lower lips. "So, so much." James then kissed Harry again but this time with much more force. James sucked on Harry's lips, he sucked and nibbled only to suck the red swollen lips again. James felt his cock stir and twitch as he sucked on his son's lip.

"You are such a sweet boy, Harry." James said as he moved towards their bedroom. "You have made daddy very happy today." James then seated himself on the bed and felt as the mattress sagged under his weight. He then made Harry sit in his lap, facing hi, such that James' hard cock was pressed firmly against his son's soft belly. "Ah…" James moaned in pleasure.

James then bent down and kissed his son again, ravishing the already swollen lips. James then started licking the lips and felt his son open his mouth at the unspoken command. A shiver of pleasure ran down James' spine at his son's fine training. James then shoved his tongue down Harry's throat and tasted everything that Harry's mouth had to offer.

James then pulled back and stared at Harry for a moment. "You made daddy very happy today Harry. Very, very Happy." James then leaned in to kiss his son once again. "Now daddy is going to make you feel very, very happy too."

James then picked Harry up and slowly lowered Harry's pants. James had not allowed Harry to wear an underwear since Harry had become potty trained. James always took pleasure in the thought that his son's ass was always ready for him. There was nothing between his son's ass and his cock but one thin sheet of clothing. This thought always made James hard and he had to then call Harry to relieve him.

James watched in morbid pleasure as the clothing slid down under his pull and his son's young cock sprang from beneath its hideout. James stared at his son's soft cock. It was a beautiful sight for him to behold. His son, who had his Lily's eyes, who he had wanted to fuck since his wife died was slowly becoming a man, was slowly getting ready to pleasure his father properly.

James watched as Harry's cock twitched as a result of his fondling. James smiled at the thought. He then looked up to meet his son's eyes, who were watching his father earnestly. "You liked being kissed by your father?"

Harry did not answer as he shifted his gaze away from his father who was staring at him with those eyes. Those eyes were the eyes that watched him every time his father gave him a bath or when he helped in relieving his father by sitting on his father's cock.

James chuckled at his son's shyness and then brought his attention back to the matter at hand. James leaned in and pressed a kiss on his son's young meat. James heard Harry gasp and smiled to himself. James then proceeded and took his son's soft in meat his mouth. He started with slowly taking the head in and heard Harry gasp once again. Exited by his son's reaction, James took all of the soft meat in and sucked on it lightly.

"Fath…"James heard his son moan as he sucked on his son's young cock. James felt the meat in his mouth stir and warmth spread in him, that he was causing his son's hard on. James pulled back till only the head of Harry's cock was in his mouth and then sucked on it.

James then spread Harry legs apart and slowly caressed the soft milky flesh of the boy's thighs. James then pulled out and let the cock fall. He caressed the thighs once again with soft hands and then pressed his lips to the milky flesh.

James kissed his son's milky thighs again and then started nibbling the young boys flesh. Harry moaned as a wave of pleasure hit him due to his father's actions.

Harry's moan caused James cock to twitch widely and his hard on to increase till was painful. James then left his son's thighs and came back to the young meat that belonged to his son. James took the cock in his mouth once again and nibbled at the head, causing his son to moan out loud. "D… Dad…"

James heard his son and took all of his son's half hard meat in his mouth. James then sucked on it and pulled back just to take his son's cock all in again. In and out Harry's cock went in his father's mouth as James gave his son his first blowjob.

Harry cried out in pleasure, he had not felt such feeling before; he did not know that it was have feelings like this. All he knew was feelings that came from his cock due to what his daddy was doing.

Hearing Harry cry out in pleasure, James increased the pace and sucked his son even harder. He then pulled out and began to fondle Harry's balls with his tongue and mouth. He sucked on them, kissed them and then sucked on them some more.

James felt Harry's cock harden a little more and twitch violently as it readied itself for its very first release in James awaiting mouth. Harry cried out once again as he came and shot a streak in his James mouth.

James swallowed what little load his son could muster and then began his son's cock clean. James licked of the last bit of cum that Harry's cock had ejaculated and then sighed. Soon it would be his son giving him his first blowjob and he would be there to shoot his load in Harry's awaiting mouth; a large load would be fitting for the time James to wait for his son. Yes it would be very fitting.

James then looked up to meet his son's tired gaze. "Did you feel good?" James asked as he straightened himself on the bed and removed his pants. He then picked Harry up and made him sit on his cock such that his son's tight puckered hole was pressing hard against his own meat.

Harry, from all the past experiences knew what was supposed to do and started moving his hips such that his puckered little ass hole was rubbing against his father entire cock's length. James groaned out in pleasure. He was already hard from the kisses that they had shared and then the blowjob had his cock leaking pre-cum wildly. James was so excited that it did not take Harry long to finish James. James moaned in pleasure as he came all over his chest.

"Lick it all out son." James said to his son as he lay panting on the bed.

Harry bent down and took a tentative lick and grimaced badly at the taste. "It's yukky." Harry exclaimed as he made a face.

"It's your father's seed son." James said as he lay panting. "Lick it all out for your father."

Harry grimaced but did as he was told. Harry licked his father clean of his father's own seeds and swallowed it all.

James sighed in pleasure as he saw his son swallowing his load. He then sat up straight and kissed his son once again. "Daddy loves you Harry. Daddy loves you so, so much."


	3. Chapter 3

1993

"Harry?" Called a voice, as a drunken man entered his house. Dumbledore had wanted to meet Harry again. He always wanted to meet Harry for some reason or the other. He wanted to take his son away from him of that James was sure.

"Harry?" James called again in the middle of the night. His son was most probably sleeping, but he wanted to see him now, he wanted to be sure that his Harry was his.

A sleepy voice called out in the dark. "…Dad?"

"Harry?" James said again. "Come here baby."

"What happened daddy?" the concerned child asked. His father seemed so sad, like he always did when Halloween came around.

"They want to take you" James said "away from me son. " the drunk man said.

The child whimpered. He did not want to leave his daddy. His daddy loved him and he always made him feel so good. He loved his daddy too. He did not want to leave.

The child wrapped himself against his father's legs, terrified. "I do not want to leave you daddy." The child intoned.

James looked at his son, who was looking at him those eyes, those big green eyes; _Lilly's eyes. _"Come with me son." James ordered the child and started walking towards his bedroom.

James fell on the bed and straightened himself. "Come here son." James ordered again and picked up Harry.

James placed Harry in his lap and started kissing his son. The sweet, soft lips of his son, that always made him hard. James kissed his son lightly and his son replied with practiced ease. James felt his cock shiver at his sons fast training. James licked his sons lips and the well trained child opened his mouth at the unspoken command.

James thrust his tongue down his son's throat hungrily. He wanted his son today, he really did. "You know Harry?" James asked in between the hot breaths.

"hmm." Harry replied as he was able to form word due to his father's tongue down his throat. "How I always make you feel good?" James asked again.

"Umm hmm?" Harry said, not liking where this was going. He really liked what his father did to him to make him feel good but he did not like swallowing his father's seeds, they tasted yukky.

"Do the same to me son." James said to his son as he continued ravishing his mouth. Harry hesitated. He really did not want to do this. "Don't you love you father?" James asked as he pulled away to look hi son in the eyes.

"Do you want to go with those men and not live with your daddy?" James asked again.

Harry bowed his head in shame. He did love his father and he did not want to leave his him.

"Okay?" Harry answered somewhat hesitantly.

Slowly Harry pulled away from his father and bent down till he was facing his father's hip. Harry looked up once again, trying to convey his feeling that he did not want to do this.

James looked at those green hopeful eyes and all he saw was the green of Lilly's eyes. "Come one son?" James urged. "Don't you want to make your father feel good too."

Harry lowered his eyes, defeated. He slowly pulled hown the zipper of his father's pants. It was a little difficult as his father's hard cock was tightly pressing against the zip from inside the pants.

Harry gripped the thick cock from over the pants and repositioned it. A streak of pleasure ran down james' spine as his son gripped his cock. "Yes son." James encouraged and Harry grimaced.

Slowly harry lowered the zip and thrust his hand in through it. He grabbed the cock and pulled it out of the pants.

As the cock came out of the pants, the thick husky, musk hit him. It was the scent of his father's manhood. It was thick, and smelled like his father.

Harry eyed the cock. His father was rock hard. The veins on his father's cock stood out and pulsated as blood ran through it. His father was 9 inches tall and had a wide girth.

Slowly deliberately harry inched ahead, breathing deeply through his nose. His father's scent filled him as he took a deep breath in. harry opened his mouth and tasted his father's scent on his tongue. He reassured himself that this was his father and he loved him. He reassured himself that his father loved him too.

With slow motions, Harry finally took his father's manhood in his mouth. The taste that had hung in the air till now was suddenly strong and in his mouth. 'This was his father' Harry reminded himself and took more of the cock in.

"Ahh.." ajmes groaned in pleasure as his sons warm mouth finally took his cock in. he felt the warmth wrap around the head and slowly it moved ahead as his son took more of his father in.

"Yes …son. Just like …that." James encouraged in between short breaths.

Harry heard his father's voice, urging him to do more and he complied. He took a deep breath in; smelling his father and tasting him in his mouth simultaneously. Slowly harry moved and took more of the cock in.

James placed both his hands on either temple of his son's head and began moving. With slow motions james began to thrust in his son's mouth. In and out, in and out james moved as he fucked his son's mouth raw.

"yes…" james sighed and increased his pace. Holding harry still in his place and increasing his thrusting. He thrust deeper, fucking his sons, throat too.

Harry chocked as his father's manhood entered his throat but the pressure only gave james more pleasure and he fucked his sons face faster. "Yes, suck your father son. Suck your father."

James continued his thrusting, fucking his sons mouth and throat. James moaned and thrust deeper, fucking his sons throat again.

He pulled out and allowed harry to breath and then thrust again, fucking his son's face raw. James smirked, 'yes, son would be ready soon, very soon'. With that thought, james thrust faster and fucked his son depper and faster, till harry had jammed entire cock in his mouth and harry's nose was buried deep in james' public hair. That sight sent a wave of pleasure throughout james body and he felt his cock go hard, almost ready to cum.

Feeling himself ready to cum, james pulled out and began thrusting even fater and deeper in his son's mouth, while harry sucked. "yes, …just like… that harry." James groaned.

"I am coming son." James said as he thrust in his son's mouth. Harry made a sound but james did not hear it as he came at that point. He came in his son's mouth, filling it with cum. "Do not swallow it yet."

James then thrust again in his sons mouth and swirling his cock in his cum. He then pulled out the cum covered cock and slapped it across his son's face, causing the cum to stick on harry's face.

James eyed the cum covered face of his son. "open your mouth." James ordered.

Harry tilted his head up and opened his mouth so that his father's seed did not fell out of his mouth.

James eyed his son. Harry had his cum in his mouth, his face and cheeks were covered in his son too."yeah son. You are mine" james said and kissed harry on the lips. "ypou are mine son, just mine."

Harry looked at his father and said, "I love you father."

"I love you too son; I love you too."


End file.
